


rockabye

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform, bechloe baby, bechloe fluff, lots of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: Prompt fill for@unfamiliarskyon tumblr “Bechloe: First baby’s first night at home”.





	rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major fluff ahead.

For nine long, excruciating months, Beca has watched her wife struggle. She has stood by while Chloe has endured aches and pains, literal _suffering_.

(Okay, so maybe ‘suffering’ is a big word, but Beca does not like to see Chloe in any kind of discomfort.)

The whole time, Beca had thought that that was the hard part. That holding Chloe’s hair back while she projectile vomited last night’s dinner into the toilet, or rubbed her swollen feet until she could actually walk on them again were the hard parts. Not for Beca, of course. Beca has never minded taking care of Chloe. In fact, she likes it. She loves Chloe so fiercely, she really would do anything for her. But it has been a hard nine months for Chloe, and Beca has truly hated that.

The last couple days have been difficult, too. Chloe in labor had been both terrifying and heartbreaking, and Beca really would’ve done anything to take her pain away, to help her in any way she could.

But then their baby had been placed delicately in Chloe's coddling embrace, Beca standing closely beside them and looking down at the sweetest face she could possibly imagine. Instantly, pride had swelled inside of her, her entire being suddenly so warm and full. Then, just as suddenly, Beca had realized why people put themselves through this.

Naively, Beca had no idea, staring down in awe at their baby boy through teary lashes, that the hard part was really only just beginning.

* * *

“Bec, are you sure you don’t want to take two trips?” Chloe asks in concern. Despite the fact that she isn’t looking at her, Beca can picture the deep frown set on Chloe's pale face.

“Nope. I’ve got it,” Beca insists once more. Though, she struggles to aim the key properly at the lock on their front door upon approach. Bags filled with both Chloe and Bradley’s things hang from each arm, weighing down Beca's tiny frame.

“You don’t look like you have it,” Chloe points out, though she it is not like she can exactly take over. If Chloe didn’t have their newborn baby held protectively in her arms, swaddled comfortably in his tiny blanket, she likely would’ve. All she can do is watch on as Beca fumbles with their items, finally jamming the key into the lock and mumbling a soft cheer of praise to herself under her breath.

Beca has no idea how adorable Chloe finds it.

“Okay, buddy,” Beca says excitedly. The bags still hang from her arms, but they are all but forgotten about as she finally swings open the door, holding it for her wife and child to enter first. “Ready to see where you live?”

* * *

It is a long day. A long, exhausting day. The other Bellas had joked beforehand that their baby was going to have Beca’s attitude, and it seems that they really were not wrong. Already, Bradley is incredibly demanding, incredibly _loud_, but man, is he worth it. He’s so, so worth it, and Beca can’t help but think about just how lucky she is as she sits comfortably on the edge of she and Chloe’s mattress, peering curiously into the small bassinet stationed closely by her side.

Bradley has Chloe’s eyes. Maybe that’s not possible, because they’d gone about the pregnancy in a way that meant Chloe was literally carrying Beca’s baby. All of the doctors, the websites Beca had insisted on tirelessly trawling through to make her own informed decisions, had told them he would have very little of Chloe’s DNA, if any at all. But, Beca finds that hard to believe, not when Bradley has those big, blue eyes, ones that remind Beca so strongly of Chloe's. Beca thinks his hair could be kind of on the auburn side, too. Not that she can see it properly with his little hat on, and Beca loses herself for a moment as she carefully reaches out to lift it up, just to take a quick peek.

“Is he awake?” Chloe asks almost hopefully, her voice soft from the doorway. She begins to pad quietly into the room, the way she waddles some telling Beca she might still be feeling a little uncomfortable. Beca really wishes she could take that away from her.

“No,” Beca whispers with a small shake of her head, hand moving away from the baby. “I was just fixing his hat.”

Chloe’s gentle laugh sounds from under her breath, her voice still a little hoarse from the way she’d screamed not so subtly throughout the labor yesterday. “His hat is fine, Bec,” Chloe promises, tone still quiet, still soft. Chloe moves cautiously around the bed, careful not to step on the floorboard that usually creaks, and lowers herself slowly down onto the mattress beside Beca. Chloe's soft hand rises to settle comfortingly on Beca's arm.

“You’re adorable," Chloe remarks, a familiar look of adoration glistening in familiar eyes. "Did you know that?”

Finally, Beca’s gaze breaks from the tiny human in the bassinet beside them, line of sight training itself on Chloe. A dark brow arches, and the amused smile on Chloe's balm covered lips tells her she has more to say.

“You were just saying an hour ago how badly you wished he’d sleep. And now that he’s sleeping, you’re trying to wake him up again?”

“I’m not trying to wake him,” Beca scoffs almost brattily, brows tugging tightly together. “I just…” There is no point in lying to Chloe, no point in putting up a front. Beca is usually kind of guarded, one to keep her feelings to herself. It seems, however, that that is something of an impossibility when it comes to Chloe, and even more so with their baby. “I just miss him,” Beca shrugs, “That’s all.”

“And you know what?” Chloe’s hand trails its way down Beca’s arm, soft skin against soft skin, until long fingers are looping comfortably around Beca's. Chloe's embrace is a feeling Beca is sure she will never stop appreciating. “Give it another hour, then he’ll be awake again. Right now, he’s sleeping, and we should be, too.”

Beca allows herself another quick glance into the bassinet, before finally letting a small sigh escape through her parted lips. Her head nods once, almost defeatedly. “You’re right," she relents. "Who knew one little baby could be this much work, huh?”

Beca feels Chloe’s grip on her hand loosen, before she is eventually letting go altogether. The mattress dips slightly as Chloe flops back against it in exhaustion. “Tell me about it.”

Beca doesn’t miss the way Chloe’s face scrunches up with the impact of her soft landing, and a deep frown sets itself across her own pale features as she twists her body to better face her. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy. You literally just pushed a human out of your body.”

“I’m not exactly jumping up and down on the bed,” Chloe retorts in amusement, eyes rolling playfully.

Chloe’s damp hair, only slightly towel dried after her shower, fans out on the bed like a halo around her. Just like that, it is so easy for Beca’s frown to suddenly crumble away. Beca is always so in awe of Chloe, always so mesmerized by her, but even more so now, even more so after seeing how strong she really is.

Not that Beca hadn’t known that already, but the past nine months have only proven that to her further.

It is a cold evening, and Chloe is wearing an oversized cream colored sweater, the sleeves of which hang down as she lifts an arm to motion Beca closer. Beca really cannot help but feel just about as swaddled as Bradley as she leans into Chloe's warm embrace.

“You kind of smell like puke,” Chloe mumbles teasingly as she presses a gentle kiss into brunette hair. “I guess spit up is something we should probably get used to, huh?”

“Probably,” Beca agrees with a slight frown. Though, her lips press delicately against the soft skin of Chloe’s neck as she nuzzles her face in close, and that wrinkled expression smooths back out quickly. She is almost too tired to even pull back, though she does, and begrudgingly pushes herself up from where she could very easily fall asleep laying against Chloe. The small pout on Chloe’s lips in return conveys the same feeling of missing contact.

“I’ll be right back, clingy,” Beca teases playfully. Her hand gently squeezes Chloe’s thigh, before Beca pushes herself carefully up from the bed to go and change out of the clothes Bradley has spit up on a couple times already and into something to wear for bed.

They are both exhausted, both already sleep deprived, so sex is the very last thing on either of their minds, but Chloe can still watch Beca as she slips out of today’s shirt. There is nothing wrong with simply _watching_, with appreciating the beauty that is the woman that she loves. Chloe takes in the familiar curves of Beca's small waist, the dimples Chloe has peppered kisses along so many times before…

“I know you’re watching me,” Beca murmurs, the tone to her voice showing that she is most definitely not upset.

A small laugh falls from Chloe’s lips in response, and she soon clambers further up the bed, settling into her side—not that either generally keep to their side; they usually wind up tangled up together somewhere in the middle. “You caught me, baby mama. Hurry and get back over here, time’s ticking on how long we actually have to close our eyes before he’s waking up again.”

“Clingy _and_ demanding,” Beca jokes, shrugging on her favorite soft, navy blue sweater. She pulls her mousy hair from beneath the neck as she makes her way back over to the bed, letting it fall in a waterfall of messy waves over her shoulders. Beca catches Chloe mid-yawn, and while she is the one adamant on treating her wife like she is suddenly made from the most fragile glass, Beca just cannot resist the urge she feels to position herself over her lap, body facing Chloe’s.

“Hi,” Chloe greets post-yawn, sleepy eyes gazing up into Beca’s. Chloe's hands are covered by the long sleeves of her sweater, but Beca feels them settling on her lower back as Chloe wraps her arms loosely around her waist. Gentle, familiar fingertips brush delicately against bare skin where her own sweater has ridden up some.

Rather than respond, Beca lifts her arms to wrap in turn around Chloe’s neck. In turn, her body pulls itself closer to Chloe’s and her lips proceed to seek out another small, chaste kiss. The kiss doesn’t last too long, but the feeling lingers as Beca pulls back. She notes that sleepy, dreamy look in Chloe's eye as her lids flicker open upon parting, the one that pulls a soft, sincere smile to Beca's features every time—this time being no exception.

“Making out in front of our baby?” Chloe questions with a devilish grin, auburn brow arching some. There is a smirk tugging at the corners of Chloe's lips, and Beca whines quietly in response.

“I know, I thought it was weird, too,” Beca groans under her breath, almost confused by the small laugh radiating from Chloe in return.

“I was kidding.”

While she may look pretty dainty, Chloe really does have muscles for days. Her toned arms, wrapped securely around Beca’s middle, tighten to lift Beca up from her lap. Chloe moves her carefully onto the bed beside her, and Beca pouts at the loss of contact once again.

“You’re cute,” Chloe chuckles quietly, easily rolling onto her side and patting the pillow beside her. “Come lay down, he really is going to be awake soon. We should sleep while we can.”

Normally, Beca would protest, say something about how she is _so_ not cute, she’s _way_ too cool to be cute, but right now, she is just too tired. Beca is too tired to resist, and finds herself yawning as she shuffles to her side of the bed, head sinking back into the plush pillows.

“Do you think he needs anything?” Beca asks into the quiet that surrounds them, glancing over toward the bassinet. She doesn't sit up, she just looks, almost like if she stares hard enough, she will be able to see through the sides.

“I think if he did, he’d let us know,” Chloe assures, her words muffled by yet another yawn.

Beca feels an arm draping across her middle, followed by the feeling of Chloe sliding her closer. Chloe tucks Beca comfortably into her body like the perfect little spoon.

“Alexa, lights off,” Chloe instructs quietly, chin resting comfortably over the top of Beca’s shoulder as the room grows dark.

“What if he’s afraid of the dark?” Beca murmurs into the silence, words conveying her exhaustion. Beca blinks into the darkness, unable to see more than vague shapes, but she hears Chloe’s quiet chuckle from behind her, smells her minty toothpaste.

“He’s not afraid of the dark. He’s tough, he’s like his mom.”

Chloe’s arm tightens some, and Beca finally decides it is time to give in. It is time to do as all of the books have said and get a little shut-eye while Bradley does, because Beca knows these moments of peace and quiet will be fleeting.

Beca can tell Chloe’s sleepy voice by now. She can tell when she is drifting out of consciousness, so Beca chooses to say no more. Instead, she just settles in, hand searching blindly for Chloe’s until she can lace their fingers in the most natural position she knows.

The room is still and quiet. The sound of Chloe’s breathing is growing heavier as sleep overtakes her, and Beca’s eyes begin to flutter shut now, too.

“What if he’s hungry?” Beca mumbles in thought, breaking quietly into the silence.

Chloe responds with a barely audible chuckle, her soft fingers tightening slightly as they interlace with Beca’s. “Go to sleep, Bec," Chloe whispers, "I promise, he’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always accepting prompts via [tumblr](http://snowbritt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
